wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen galaxy
Queen Galaxy is the queen of the MoonWings and is the so called "Best Queen in the Galaxy" and her name says it too. Though she is royal, she does not act like it. She races with other Moonwings. She is black and she has ash claws, but she does not let it show. NOTE: these MoonWings are not Olympia's MoonWings. These are my Moonwings. Appearance She is black with galaxy patterns on her wings and her spikes, horns, claws are a deep Galaxy red. She has ash claws. Personality She is comfortable with dragons yelling at her and her secret shows she is brave. She is also very secretive, but she is trustworthy. She is fun to be around and is kind. She also sneaks up on serious dragons because from her perspective they are too serious. Secret She is secretly Commander Comet. She can look like him because she is also an animus. Backstory Galaxy woke up with a start. She had just turned 10 and was allowed to go to her mothers base on Jupiter. "Mother, are you up?" She whispered. She swiftly turned her head towards the tents wall. It looked like two dragons were fighting or yelling at each other. They were dark against the bases stone wall. "A VenusWing," she thought. She quickly scrambled onto her feet and ran outside. There were hundreds of VenusWing troops and MoonWing troops fighting what seemed like millions of MarsWings and DarkWings. Her mother was facing down five MarsWings. " "Galaxy!" Her mother yelled. "Go to the moon and get help!". Galaxy took off and flew. She never looked back and never would. She saw the moon up ahead, and she flew faster than she had ever flown. She ran into the army camp. "Backup," She panted. "We need backup on Jupiter!" All the troops sprang to their feet. "We're all behind you Galaxy! Lead the way!" Yelled one of them. Galaxy jumped to her wings and flew towards Jupiter. She landed on Jupiter and all the troops fluttered down behind her. They ran past her and started fighting the DarkWings and MarsWings. "Stop them before they get to the moon!" Commander Comet yelled. "Where's my mother, Comet?" She pleaded. "She's gone," he said. Those words echoed in Galaxy's head. Suddenly, she was knocked out. She woke up and a dragon who looked like the dragon named Asteroid was crying over a scroll. Galaxy sat up and looked at the list. It read, 'Dragons who died during the Jupiter attack'. The dragons who were on the list were: Queen Moonsong Commander Comet Nova Mars Venus Milky Way Galaxy was breathless. "Mother I will rule for you and protect the MoonWings from other breeds for the rest of my life," She promised. The other dragon in the room was leaving. Galaxy had promised her mother she would only use her animus magic only once and that once would be now. She enchanted a necklace to make her look like Commander Comet. And that was the beginning of Queen Galaxy. PARENTS: Queen Moonsong and Nimbus. TIME OF REIGN: 14 years HEIR TO THRONE: Princess Nova THANK YOU FOR READING ABOUT QUEEN GALAXY, QUEEN OF THE MOONWINGS If you want to read about MoonWings, please visit Wings of Fire Breeds Wiki, which can be found on my profile page. After you get to the site read the homepage then rules then look up MoonWings on the search and please join. You don't have to read rules though. Category:Animus Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)